Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?
by Lollipoplover x3
Summary: This is the story of four kunochi's (oc) and I guess it is supposed to be sad, funny, romantic and cute... This is my first fanfiction too and you'll be reminded of that every time.. ps. the chapters will be short and updating will be slow... sorry :(... Buuuuut... Have fun reading my fanfiction... hehe. If you wonder who's who in the picture I'll tell you :) chapter 7 is here as 8
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?- Prolouge**

* * *

Gaara x Matsuri, Gaara x Oc, Sasuke x Oc, Deidara x Oc x Shikamaru, Itachi x Oc, Naruto x Sakura and minor Naruto x Oc

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is supposed to be a sad fanfiction but that is in the later chapters. It's also my first fanfiction so I'm just curious about how it goes. Everyone is around the age of 17 or 18. I don't own the Naruto characters ^-^

_**Sometimes you do everything for love, even risking your life or maybe even save your enemy from death? Maybe you would fight 'till the very end of your life just to hold your lover one last time? **_

_**But what if everything happened the wrong way and you only ended up with a broken heart and just being full of regrets you did in the past? Would you be doing everything in your power or would you give up?**_

_**Flashback, Reika and Gaara's story**_

_Six year old Reika was on the playground with the other children. But she saw a boy sitting alone in the background with his teddybear and Reika could see that he was sad. So she did what her mother told her to do when someone were sad. She went over to him and hugged him. Long. Gaara was startled and confused. Why would she hug him when everyone else ran away from him frighted? _

"_W-what are you doing?" Gaara stuttered a bit, but he had to know. He had to know what gave her the will to come over to __him__. Reika simply answered "you're sad and my mommy told me that when someone is sad, you must hug them." Shocked by the comeback Gaara blurted out without thinking "do you wanna be my bestfriend?" when Gaara realized what he said, he blushed. Hard. "Ok, but you have to tell me what your name is first." Gaara, still looking like a tomato, answered the best he could. "I-I'm Gaara" was all he managed to stutter out. "I'm Reika" she smiled big. That day was the day when Reika and Gaara became bestfriends for life. Hopefully._

Name: Reika

Age: 18

Ninjutsu: secret/ forbidden technices

Genjutsu: torture

Family: her mother died when she was little, don't have any other family

Rank: Jonin

Weapons: special sword that can cut through the tailed beasts and any human. Cuts chakra with chakra.

Personality: loud, caring, happy, determent, stubborn, lazy

Likes: speed, fighting, her bestfriend Gaara, food, cats and other animals, sleeping

Dislikes: waiting for slow-Gaara, killing with cold blood, being waked up,

Dream: helping the Jinchuuriki's that still remain to controll their Bijuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?- Chapter 1 (Reika's story)**

Gaara x Matsuri, Gaara x Oc, Sasuke x Oc, Deidara x Oc x Shikamaru, Itachi x Oc, Naruto x Sakura and minor Naruto x Oc

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is supposed to be a sad fanfiction but that is in the later chapters. It's also my first fanfiction so I'm just curious about how it goes. Everyone is around the age of 17 or 18. I don't own the Naruto characters ^-^

**Reika's POV**

I had just showered and was getting dressed. When I looked in my underweardrawer I found it empty. I don't know why, but apparently Gaara's favourite hobby was to burgler my room and take my underwear.

"GAARA!" I was totally pissed right now and sadly I had to go out and get him give them back. I heard him laughing from the living room. Oh.. I'm so getting payback. I wrapped my towel tighter around my body and went out to the living room. I saw Temari, Kankurou and Gaara sitting in a sofa, well Gaara was on the floor laughing his head off. I glared at him. "Are you done laughing yet, Little Red Riding Hood?" I smirked knowing he hated that nickname. He stopped laughing once he heard my nickname. Temari and Kankurou on the other hand were almost dying of laughter. "Heey! Stop it! It's not funny!" he started to pout. I went over and pinched his cheeks. "Aww is wittle Gaara sad?" I smirked knowing I got on his nerves, but hey, that's what bestfriend's are for. "Now, WHERE THE HELL IS MY UNDERWEAR!?" I stepped back and shouted at him. He just smirked as a reply. "Why should I tell you?" I got an evil glint in my eyes and I felt Gaara back away from me. "Hmm? What was that? A protest?" I walked closer to him as he backed away. "I-I-I forfeit!" Gaara ran out of the living room and returned a few minutes later with my underwear. "Arigato Gaara-chan!" I ran back to my room before Gaara could get mad at me. "Reika!" I heard Gaara's faint shout from outside my door.

**Gaara's POV**

'_I don't understand. __She's driving me crazy. Years ago Shukaku was the one making sure I couldn't sleep, but now it's Reika that is stealing my sleep at night. I just can't stop thinking about her in a way I shouldn't think of my bestfriend. Like when she walked out in the living room, I imagined what it looked like under the towel. But she's my bestfriend for gods sake! I think I should ask Temari about it all_…'

"Temari? Can I speak with you? Privatly?" I heard that my voice were a bit pleading. "Of course Gaara!" she walked out of the living room and into her own while I followed after her. After I came into the room I closed the door before I sat down next to Temari. "So, what's the problem?" she had that strong, caring tone in her voice. "I-I think I like Reika more than I should.." I bent my head down so my red hair cowered most of my head. Temari started laughing and I just looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "Why are you laughing?" Temari stopped laughing and looked me serious in the eyes. "It was only time until you would start to like her." I thought about what she said. "What do you mean about that?" "I mean that it's your hormones and feeling taking the lead here." Ok, what the hell does she mean about that? I just stared at her dumbfounded. "Huh?" Temari glared at me like I had just grew another head. "You. Like. Her." She poked my forhead for each word. I get it now. She says that I like her. Wait! Like her? "I-I-I need to go." I stuttered like crazy while leaving the room as fast as I could. I ran out of the house to ninja-style jump on the roof. I always did this when I needed to think.

"What should I do?" I stayed like this for a few hours thinking of what I should do until I came to a conclution.

I ignore my feelings for her and try to forget them, because my friendship with Reika is to valiuable to loose.

**Reika's POV**

I sat on my bed thinking about Gaara. He's been acting strange lately. Is he on his period? I snickered at the thought. I imagined Gaara as a girl. Hmm… he would look nice as a girl. I stopped my thinking-how-Gaara-would-look-like-a-girl thoughts and changed to my pajamas. I walked to the bathroom and met Temari. "TEMARIIIIIIIII!" I jumped on her back and bearhugged her. "Reika… GET OFF MY BACK!" I snickered and jumped off. I brushed my teeths and said goodnight to everyone. "GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" I waited a few seconds for the reply. "Goodnight Reika…" before my head even hit the pillow, I was asleep.

~~Goodnight~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?- Chapter 2 **

**(Satsuki's story)**

Gaara x Matsuri, Gaara x Oc, Sasuke x Oc, Deidara x Oc x Shikamaru, Itachi x Oc, Naruto x Sakura and minor Naruto x Oc

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is supposed to be a sad fanfiction but that is in the later chapters. It's also my first fanfiction so I'm just curious about how it goes. Everyone is around the age of 17 or 18. I don't own the Naruto characters ^-^

_**Flashback, Satsuki's story**_

_Satsuki's POV_

_I was lying in the snow and watching the clouds. "Satsuki!" I turned my head after the voice. Oh, it's just leader-sama. "I'm sending you on an A-rank mission to Konohagakure" ahh… The Village Hidden In Leaves… Wait, what? "Huh? All the way to the Fire country? What kind of mission is this?" I'm totally curious now. "You are going to be collecting information and co-operate with these ninjas" He handed me some papers with information about some fellow jonins from Konoha."Who is this?" "These are the people you'll be working with." Oh… I get it now… not. "Tsunade-sama has agreed to this so all I need is you to leave for Konoha" "Let me just 'check' my teammates" "Sure Satsuki-chan, but I need an answer for tonight" "Hai, leader-sama" _

_I looked at the photos. Hmmm… Akimichi Choji… 'Fatty'…. Yamanaka Ino… BIMBO! Ok the last one is... Nara Shikamaru.. Hmm. He. Is. Handsome! I'm sooo going to accept this mission._

_Shikamaru. I'm coming for you. _

Name: Satsuki Shirayuki

Age: 18

Small and petite for her age, but still fast and elegant

Abilities: strength, copying (the ability to copy other people's abilities by touching their skin)

Weapons: Twin katanas

Personality: Mysterious, quiet, intelligent, powerful, workaholic: D

Likes: Shikamaru, Deidara, reading, fighting, training, lollipops, clouds

Dislikes: Sasuke, stalkers, anyone who tries to be something they're not, loud people

Village: The village hidden in the Snow

Affinity: Good...ok, maybe a little bit evil...a little bit /


	4. Chapter 4

**Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?- Chapter 3 (Satsuki's story)**

Gaara x Matsuri, Gaara x Oc, Sasuke x Oc, Deidara x Oc x Shikamaru, Itachi x Oc, Naruto x Sakura and minor Naruto x Oc

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is supposed to be a sad fanfiction but that is in the later chapters. It's also my first fanfiction so I'm just curious about how it goes. Everyone is around the age of 17 or 18. I don't own the Naruto characters ^-^

**Present time: Konoha**

**Satsukis POV**

I wandered through the main gates of Konoha, trying to find the Hokage-tower or atleast my… 'teammates'. When I took my first step into Konohagakure, I sweatdropped… how am I supposed to find anything here? I walked for a while until I dropped my gaze to the ground. I walked like this for a while before walking right into someone. "Hey, watch it kid!" hangon… KID!? I snapped my head up and glared at the person who said this. His face looks familiar… oh, it's that Nara Shikamaru guy… "Who are you calling kid?" nobody calls me a kid and gets to live on to tell the story… "oh, what a drag…" I heard him mumble quietly. I grew an anime vein in my forehead and looked at Shikamaru. "Nice job, Shikamaru…" his eyes widened when I called him by his name. "How do you know my name!?" geez… now I gotta explain this s#%¤… what a drag… "Well… I'm your teammate in the co-operating mission between Yukigakure and Konohagakure" wow… how I managed that in one breath, I don't know. "hn, yeah right kiddo. We're getting a high-classed jonin on the team, not some little girl." Ok NOW he's pissing me off… "You don't belive me?" I grinned wickedly and Shikamaru winced a ittle bit when he saw. "Why should I belive a small girl? How old are you? Twelve?" oh no he didn't. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him down to my height. "Twelve? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I shouted in his face. "I'm eighteen for Kami-sama's sake! And I'm your teammate! LIVE WITH IT!" he cringed but seemed unimpressed by my yelling. "ah, Shikamaru! I see you have met Satsuki from Yukigakure!" Shikamaru freezed when he heard this. "T-T-Tsunade-sama…" she just gave him a closed eye smile. "huh.. belive me now Nara!" I smirked while looking at him. "mmmm….mm" he mumbled quiet. "what did you say" I was smirking at him now. "I belive you…" he gave me a closed eye smile. Hmm… to easy… "…Kiddo" I tried to punch him but Tsunade stopped me. That punk… just standing there smirking. "Now now Satsuki, don't try to hurt your comrades…" Tsunade just chuckled at me. Hm… fine. I pouted and made puppy eyes. Tsunade walked away from me and I followed after because she afterall is the Hokage. "Shikamaru! You better hurry up before I kick your sorry ass into my office!" Tsunade yelled after Shikamaru. I swear I heard him say "aah.. what a drag…" well well… serves him right.

I walked in after Tsunade and got a look at the other persons in the room. "Ah, you're back Tsunade-sama" a woman with short dark hair and that held a pig. "Yes I'm back Shizune… and I brought Satsuki with me…" wow… seems like they're all happy to see me. "Yo!" I did a peace sign and chuckled nervously. "SHE'S SO KAWAII!" someone on my right shouted or more likely shrieked. Ino stood there looking at me and smiling. I noticed Choji was here too… and of course… eating chips. I sweatdropped and looked over at Shikamaru only to see that he was looking at me… of course I'm stuck with the wierdos. "okay everyone… let me give you the details of this mission. As you all know the Akatsuki is a big threath for Konoha, so your mission is to capture this guy Deidara" she shoved us a picture and let me say… He. Was. Hot! Just like Shikamaru… hehehe… "you'll be leaving in a month so you can get used to the village Satsuki" I straightend my legs and saluted Tsunade "Sir, yes sir" Ino snickered at this. Tsunade grew an anime vein. "Just for that, you'll now be living with Shikamaru." Wait, what!? "Nooooooo! Please don't!" I looked at Shikamaru after his weird outburst. Really?! That was really nice. "No objections. That decision is final!" yay… I'll be living with the handsome guy ^-^. Jackpot! "… fine… let's go Satsuki" I walked next to him to his house and he showed me where my room was. I packed out my stuff and went to sleep because I was tired from the long trip.

~Goodnight~


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?- Chapter 4 (Reika's story)**

Gaara x Matsuri, Gaara x Oc, Sasuke x Oc, Deidara x Oc x Shikamaru, Itachi x Oc, Naruto x Sakura and minor Naruto x Oc

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had many things to for a while. I don't own the Naruto characters ^-^

_Back in Sunagakure  
_**Reika's POV**  
"Reika? Wake up" argh… who is disturbing my sleep. I turned around and put my pillow over my head. "Reika, wake up" there it is again. Why won't these people let me sleep?

_Flashback six years ago __**(Third person's POV)**__  
Reika was sleeping peacefully in her bed when Temari walked in. "Reika? Wake up." Reika turned around and put her pillow over her head. Temari ignored that and told her a little more stern to wake up. After trying a thousand times, Temari gave up and just pulled her out of the bed. "Hey, what the fuck is your problem Temari?!" "Reika for the last time… DON'T SWEAR! And goodmorning" Temari just smiled while Reika were sitting on the floor shocked by Temaris outburst. Temari continued waking Reika up like that when they were supposed to be somewhere important._

(present time) Reika's POV

I shot my eyes open as I remembered that. I don't want to end up on the floor, _again_. Temari just stood over me. "Did you forget about the meeting? Seriously, you're such a baka.." meeting what meeting? … Oh shit! Gaara's meeting was today! "Shit! I need to get dressed!" I ran out of bed to get my clothes before I ran to the bathroom. I hurried up before I ran downstair and into the kitchen to eat something quickly. Kankuro walked into the kitchen and laughed at the expression I had. "Hahaha.. very funny Kankuro…" he just continued laughing so I stood up and slapped him in the face. "I said… _hahaha… very funny"_ he held the side I slapped and glared at me. I just smiled innocently and walked out of the kitchen. "oh, you get the dishes" I grinned evilly before I walked into the living room and sat down in the sofa. Gaara walked in and sat down beside me. I felt his gaze on me so I turned around. Gaara just turned away blushing? "Yo, what's wrong tomato- head?" I snickered. His head snapped back and he glared playfully at me. I just smirked. Gaara mumbled something I couldn't hear so I asked him what he said. "Nani? I can't hear what you're saying Gaara…" Gaara blushed again. "I said _there is nothing wrong_" "ok.. " I smiled back at him when I remebered why I rushed my morning. "OMG! Your meeting! What time is it? Whe-" "Reika, shut up" Gaara laughed and stopped my rambling. I just pouted and crossed my arms. "The meeting starts in 45 minutes so we have enough time." "yeah, yeah I don't care" Gaara just smirked at me.

**Gaara's POV  
**I heard Reika shouting and groaned _why did she have to interupt my peaceful morning? _Then I remebered the meeting. I'm the kazekage so I have a lot of stupid and boring meetings, but it's worth it since I care about Sunagakure. I woke up an hour ago so I was long ready. I decided I should go down and get something to eat. In the kitchen I saw Kankuro being a bit pissed off. "What's wrong?" I asked in a somewhat expressionless voice. "Reika slapped me because I laughed at her expression AND she gave me the dishes" Kankuro said being grumpy. "yeah, yeah whatever" I grabbed an apple and ate it before I went out in the livingroom. I saw Reika sitting there so I sat down beside her. I remebered my promise to myself about ignoring my feelings for her but it's hard because she is so beautiful. I must have been staring because she turned around and looked at me. I blushed and turned away from her gaze. "Yo, what's wrong tomato-head?" I heard her snicker. My head snapped back and I glared playfully at her. She smirked back at me. I mumbled 'there's nothing wrong' but apparently she didn't hear me. "Nani? I can't hear what you're saying Gaara…" I blushed again. _Why is it so hard to ignore my feelings for her? I must look like a tomato right now…_ "I said _there's nothing wrong_" "ok…" she smiled back at me. "OMG! Your meeting! What time is it? Whe-" "Reika, shut up" I laughed and stopped her rambling. '_Cute'_. She just pouted and crossed her arms. "The meeting starts in 45 minutes so we have enough time." "yeah, yeah I don't care" I just smirked at her. About half an hour later we left for the meeting.

~~~~Time skip~~~~ ~~~~after the meeting~~~~

**Reika's POV  
**That must be the MOST boring meeting EVER! It was just talking, talking and even more talking. I'm so glad it's over now. After the meeting had ended I went to buy dinner with Gaara. We walked in the streets of Suna and ran into Matsuri. '_I like her, she's cool' _"Hi Matsuri" I smiled and waved at her. "Hello Reika, Gaara-kun" when she said that I think I saw her blush a little. "…Hello…" Gaara greeted. I started talking to Matsuri about almost everything possible.

**Gaara's POV  
**I looked as Matsuri and Reika had a conversation about… well, everything. I saw Matsuri blush when she looked at me so I guess she likes me. I though a bit more of how I could ignore my feelings for Reika when an idea popped into my head. '_Maybe if I date Matsuri, I'll grow feelings for her?'_. Brilliant idea. I decided I would ask her out tomorrow and plan how I'll try to ignore my feelings for Reika the best I can. Matsuri and Reika talked for about ten more minutes before we said our goodbyes and headed home again. For dinner Temari and Reika cooked sunagimo, which is my favourite food. It's chicken on a stick if I explain it simple. When the food came on the table I grabbed the food first and ate it while enjoying it. After dinner we all sat in the livingroom and played some game Temari choosed. It was quite fun and after a while, we all went to sleep after that exhausting game.  
~bye~


	6. Chapter 6

**Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?- Chapter 5 (Reika's story)**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **IM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I've traveled all the time and haven't got time to write on the fanfiction. I'm so so so so so sorry.

**Reika's POV  
**I woke up and did my daily rutine. Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and brush teeths. I had talked with Matsuri and we were hanging out today. We were to meet in the middle of the day at the dango shop. I skipped down th stairs and earned a laugh from Temari. "It seems like your in a good mood" I huffed "Weirdo"Teamri glared at me in return. "Don't push it" I just ignored her and went out the door. I quickly arrived at the dango shop to see Matsuri already there. "Hello" she turned around and smiled at me. "Hello Reika, how are you?" hm.. polite.. I LIKE IT! "oh, Im fine" "so what do you wanna do?" I asked Matsuri and she stayed in thought for a little while. She snapped her fingers and looked at me. "Shopping" I could manage shopping with my new friend. "Well then, lets go" I linked my arm in hers and walked off.

Two hours later we sat outside a sushiresturant with throbbing feet and many, many bags with clothes and all that. "wow… I've never been so tired of shopping before" Matsuri panted. "I… totally… agree.." I tried to catch my breath back. "want sushi? I must admit, I am starving right now. " Matsuri asked me. "Yes!" I heard my stomach rumble and I guess Matsuri did to because she was already on her way to ask for a table. We sat down and ate in peace. I decided to start a conversation. "so.. Matsuri.. Do you have someone you're interested in?" I smirked at her. Matsuri blushed and stuttered out "M-m-maybe" THAT caught my interesse. "Oh my gosh! Who? Tell me!" Matsuri fiddled with her fingers and said something I'll never forget. I don't know what I felt at that moment. The name that left her lips were none other than Gaara.

**Matsuri's POV**

I blushed when I said Gaara, but it quickly disappered when I saw the shock in Reika's face. "Reika? Are you ok?" she snapped back to reality and smiled at me. "Im alright! I just got a plan" Reika's smiled turned into a smirk. "I plan to set you up with Gaara" after I heard that, I fainted.

**Reika's POV**

Matsuri blushed but it quickly disappered and she spoke with a worried tone. "Reika? Are you ok?" I snapped back to reality from my thoughts and faked a smile. "Im alright. I just got a plan" what am I doing!? I faked a smirk to make everything seem real. "I plan to set you up with Gaara" I heard something shatter and then Matsuri fainted. I lifted her up from the ground and carried her on my back to her home. Her keys were under the doormat so I took the keys and locked my self in. I put her on her bed and locked my self out again. Outside again I ran home and in my room and just sat on my bed.  
_

I must have fell asleep because it was dark outside when I checked now. I felt my face only to feel dry tears. 'I've cried?' I thought. 'Why?' I splashed some water in my face and went downstairs. Only to find Kankuro, Temari and Gaara waiting for my at the bottom of the stairs. Temari, being my 'big sister', must have noticed that I had cried because she shoo'ed Gaara and Kankuro away. "Reika? Why have you cried?" she looked worried sick. "I-I-I don't know Temari" I think my voice cracked once but I don't care. "Do you want to talk about it?" I thought about it a while before shaking my head no. "I just want to go to sleep" Temari nodded and gave me a little push up the stairs. I smiled weakly from that. In my room I found Gaara sitting on my bed and looking at me. "What are you doing here Gaara?" he shifted in the bed and sighed. "I know you've cried" I gulped. How could he know that? "I don't know why you cried but I saw the look in your eyes when you walked down the stairs" he continued. "oh…" I smiled mentally of my bestfriend. He patted the bed next to him and looked at me seriously. "We need to talk" I hestitated a bit before casually walking to my bed and sitting down. Gaara looked at his lap and fiddled with his fingers. "I… I want to ask Matsuri on a date and I don't know what to do" I was shocked to say atleast. Utterly, utterly shocked. Since when did he have a thing for Matsuri? I faked the best smile I could, one that no one could see through, and looked at Gaara. "Don't worry.. just ask her out next time you see her. I guarantee she will say yes" Gaara smiled and hugged me. "Arigato… what would I do without you?" I kept my fake smile. "I don't know… you'd probably die.." Gaara laughed and walked out of my room. I got ready for bed and stared at my ceiling and couldn't sleep until atleast 4:25 in the morning.

Goodnight I guess..


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?- Chapter 6 (Satsuki's story)**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Yo! I'm writing as good and fast as I can so you don't stop reading my fanfiction. Ja ne!

**Satsuki's POV**

The sun slipped through the curtains in my 'bedroom'. I wrapped my pillow around my head and rolled over. Reason: my brain told me it's too early to wake up, and my brain is always right. I didn't get much peace because a few minutes later Shikamaru walked in my room and pulled of my sheet. I shot straight up and glared at Shikamaru. "What the hell is your problem!?" he backed off a little bit but stared at me with boring eyes. "Breakfast" was all he said before he walked out again like nothing had happened. I pouted but got up anyway. I took my ninja clothes on and brushed my hair. When I was done, I walked to the kitchen and saw that everyone else were up. Shikaku greeted me with a tired "Good morning". Yoshino greeted me with a warm smile. "Aah, I see Shikamaru woke you up." I scratched my neck and smiled sheepishly. "yeah… "

We all sat down at the table and ate a quiet breakfast. Yoshino slapped Shikamaru at the back of his head because he '_ate like a villain_' her words, not mine. I snickered quietly at that. When we had eaten Shikamaru told me he had to show me around the village and how much it was a drag… Teme…

We walked out of the Nara compound and into the senter of Konohagakure. He showed me the Hokage mountain, Yamanaka flowershop, where Choji lived, the academy and all of that. He showed me some sakura trees and we ended up at Ichiraku's. "Hello jiji-san" he laughed at the nickname but smiled still. "oh.. on a date?" jiji-san elbowed Shikamaru's ribs. He blushed from embarrasment and glared at Ichiraku. "N-N-No.. I'm just showing her around the village" I laughed mentally at Shikamaru's uncomfortableness. Even though it would be awesome to consider this as a date. I blushed mentally at the thought, because I'd NEVER blush in public. End of story. We ate ramen and I bugged Shikamaru to pay for the meal. Jackpot.

As we walked in the streets of Konoha I got knocked down by a blur of blond. I rubbed my head and glared at the blonde. "Why the hell did you knock me over?" the blonde looked at me and scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry kid, I didn't mean to run into you" I glared at him. "I'm actually eighteen and on an A-rank mission with Shikamaru's team" he looked surprised by all that information but his facial expression changed into a big grin. He took out his hand and introdused himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo" I smiled at his politeness and shaked his hand. "Shirayuki Satsuki". Naruto turned to Shikamaru with a serious expression. "Have you seen Sakura-chan around –ttebayo?" Shikamaru shaked his head and Naruto gulped. "She's mad because I fought with her '_precious Sasuke_'… She really makes me sad sometimes you know –ttebayo?" Shikamaru looked sympatheticly at Naruto. I looked confused at both of them. Who's Sasuke and Sakura? Naruto must've read my mind because he looked at me and told me they were his teammates. Team 7… "Ne Satsuki? Do you want to meet them?" Naruto's question snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'd like that".

He brought me and Shikamaru to one of the training grounds where a girl with pink hair and a boy with black spiky hair and emo face. "Ne Sasuke, Sakura-chan!". The girl and the boy snapped their heads in our direction and Sakura squealed. "OMG! She's so kawaii!" Sakura ran towards me and bent down to my level. I rolled my eyes at her fangirlyness. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and head down being emo. "Hey emo!" I shouted at Sasuke. He glared at me and 'hn'ed. I rolled my eyes AGAIN of their behaviour. I brought my attention to Sakura again and introdused my self. "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Shirayuki Satsuki" I gave her a closed eye smile and waited for her introduction. "I'm Haruno Sakura and that boy over there is Uchiha Sasuke". I looked at so-called emo boy and almost laughed. So much of an Uchiha. "Hey, Uchiha. Wanna hang out?" I guess this is the best way of making new friends. Sasuke froze and turned his head towards me with wide eyes. He quickly covered up with a smirk. "Hn… fine…" Sakura looked like someone had hit a puppy with a car and I chuckled mentally. I decided that if I want friends I'll take her with to. "Sakura? You can come too…" Her eyes sparkled and almost blinded me with their brightness. I smiled and soon we were all going in the streets of Konoha.

We hanged out at Yamanaka's flowershop for a while where Ino and Sakura were arguing non stop so I decided we would leave. I met Kiba, Hinata and Shino out with Lee, Neji and Tenten. They came along too. Soon we all had enough of eachother and decided to go home. Me and Shikamaru ate dinner with Yoshino and Shikaku before I went to bed being exhausted.

~Goodnight~


	8. Chapter 8

**Fighting, choosing or giving up on you?- Chapter 8 (Satsuki's story)**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Heyo! I'm writing as often as I can now… Doing my best to keep you as readers..

**Satsuki's POV**

I woke up quite early in the morning because I had to use the bathroom. After I had done my buisness I decided that it wasn't worth more sleep so I went out to train.

I had copied Shikamaru's techniques when I first met him so I tried the shadow techniques out. I formed the seals rat and bird for the Shadow Stiching Technique. "Kagenui no Jutsu…" I said that and stiched the tree in front of me. I remembered that I had shaken hands with Naruto so I tried out some of his techniques. I used kage bunshin and created a rasengan that I threw at a tree.

My movements were stopped quickly and I was turned around. What I met was a serious looking Shikamaru. "How can you know that move? Only Naruto knows that move" I hestitated about telling him about my kekkei genkai and all of that but I figured out that I had to. "Well…" I started and I saw that Shikamaru payed attention to me. "I have a special kekkei genkai that allows me to copy a person, that I touches, abilities. You wont find anyone else with my kekkei genkai though, because my family passed away a while ago…" I saw Shikamaru get sad eyes and I continued. "Soooo… The reason that I know the rasengan is because I shook hands with Naruto yesterday. I have also copied your abilities…" Shikamaru undid the jutsu and narrowed his eyes at me. "Prove it. Prove me that you have copied my abilities" I didn't hestitate and did the rat sign for the Kagemane no Jutsu. "Kagemane no Jutsu" I locked Shikamaru's movements and he widened his eyes at my powers. "Wow… That's really impressing. I get why Tsunade-sama hired you for this mission" I looked at Shikamaru and actually blushed. There is not so many people that have praised me for my strenght before so I really appreciate it. My stomach grumbled and I realised that I hadn't eaten breakfast yet. "Ne Shikamaru?" Shikamaru raised an eye. "Yes?" I rubbed my stomach. "What time is it? I'm hungryyy" I whined at Shikamaru. He sighed and answered me. "It's eleven and we already ate breakfast so I'll take you out for food." I beamed at Shikamaru and dragged him after me to Ichiraku's.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I blushed because she accepted my proposition about breakfast. Truth is we hadn't eaten breakfast, or my parents had but I told them I'd take Satsuki out for breakfast. Mom beamed at that and told me it was so cute that I had a crush on her. I got really embarrased and had left to find Satsuki. When I found her she was doing a rasengan and you know the rest. We arrived at Ichiraku's and we ordered ramen. "I thought you had already eaten?" Satsuki looked at me confused and I almost blushed. She was cute, I know. "I'm hungry because I skipped breakfast to look for you…" I felt embarrased by saying that. Satsuki smiled and we both ate in silence. I was going on a small mission with some chuunins to get a scroll from the feudal lord so I was going to leave Satsuki for the day. "Satsuki? I'm going on a mission and I'll be gone for the rest of the day, so you'll have to find out what you want to do while I'm gone" Tsunade had to send me since I was the one best for the mission. Satsuki thought for a while and scrunched her nose while thinking. Cute. "I think I'll hang out with Sakura or Ino or someone…" I nodded and paid for the food before leaving for the mission.

**Satsuki's POV**

I left to find someone to be with and ended up with Sasuke… "So Sasuke? What do you want to do?" Sasuke being emo answered "Hn… train" I sweatdropped. "Want to combat?" I figured that was the only way I could make the time pass. We walked to one of the training grounds and started training. Sasuke started by making a huge fireball, but I managed to dodge it and end up behind him. Then I poked him. "Why did you poke me?" Sasuke looked confused my action but his expression changed quickly to anger when he saw my sharingan. Sasuke activated his own and glared at me. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN!?" he shouted at me angry. I winced by the volume, but Sasuke didn't stop there. "YOU'RE NOT AN UCHIHA! WHY HAVE YOU STOLEN IT!?" I covered my ears but he ripped my hands away from my ears. He slammed me against the tree and gave me a glare that could probably kill puppies. "Tell. Me. Where. You. Got. That." Sasuke hissed at me and waited for my reply. "IT'S MY KEKKEI GENKAI! I CAN COPY EVERYONES ABILITIES BY TOUCHING THEM! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW!?" I screamed at Sasuke and rubbed my sore arms where Sasuke had gripped me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I calmly opened my eyes and saw that Sasuke looked at me with his arms crossed. "Prove it" I rolled my eyes and made a kage bunshin. He still didn't look impressed so I made the rat sign and caught him in the kagemane no jutsu. That made impressed. "Ok, I belive you, but why haven't I heard of that kekkei genkai before?" Damn it you stubborn teme… "The reason you haven't heard of it is because I'm the only one with it loser.." "..Hn.." "I guess we're done training now so bye" I walked past him and walked to Ichiraku's because I was hungry.

"Hey Ichiraku! One ramen!" I greeted him with a wide grin and sat down. "Sure Satsuki, one ramen coming up" he put a bowl of ramen in front of me and I started eating. I finished quickly and payed for my meal. I walked to the hospital so they could give me ointment for my new-forming bruises made by Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!" I spotted the pink hair and she snapped her head around and answered. "Hey Satsuki. Why are you here?" she came over to where I was and tilted her head slightly to the left. "I need some ointment for my arms…" Sakura looked at my bruised arms and her eyes widened. "Come with me and I'll get you fixed up." She took me to one of the examination rooms and asked me to sit down while she got all she needed. Sakura was back again shortly and rubbed the ointment on the bruises. "So Satsuki… what happened to your arms?" I stiffened. I couldn't tell her what Sasuke did, because she would hate me. I faked my best smile and laughed sheeplisly. "I was training and fell off a tree.." Sakura didn't seem to belive me but didn't question it. She bandaged my arms and dismissed me. "Just rub your arms with this ointment and bandage your arms afterwards for three – four days, and the bruises will fade" she handed me the ointment and a roll of bandage. "Thanks Sakura! Ja ne!" I left and desided that I would wait for Shikamaru.

I thought about my family randomly and got a flashback from the time I was with them.

_**Flashback Yukigakure ten years ago:  
**__I stood in the background and saw my house engulfed in flames and saw all my dead familymembers on the ground. I saw my chichue (1) come out of the house carrying haha (2) before dropping the bloody body on the ground. "Chichue! Haha! Onee-chan! Onii-san! Doushite?!" Tears were streaming down my face and I dropped down on my knees. "Satsuki-chi…" Chichue called weakly for me. I stood up as fast as I could in my eigth year old body and stumbled on my way to chihchue. "Chichue! __Naze minna ga shinde iru?(3)" Chichue smiled weakly at me. "Satsuki-chi… they are all dead because they were killed by bad guys." I nodded and wiped some of my tears. "Please be strong for me Satsuki-chi…" I sobbed and nodded. "I promise I will be strong… I'll never cry again chichue…" chichue collapsed to his knees and coughed. "Ai shiteru Satsuki-chi" chichue closed his eyes and left me all by myself…_

**Present time:**

I felt something wet roll down my chin and realised I was crying. Dammit. I promised chichue that I wouldn't cry again. I bit my lip. Stupid Satsuki… tears are weak.. I dried my tears and put on a smile. I walked to the hokage tower and waited for Shikamaru only to see him walk out of the office. He saw me and walked over. "Hey Satsuki, what have you been doing?" I faked a grin and closed my eyes. "I have been training with Sasuke" Shikamaru's eyes looked around and stopped at my arms. I hugged them tighter to my body when I saw his angered expression. "Why did Sasuke hurt you!?" I blinked. Dammit. Why does he have to be so smart? I couldn't answer. My tounge had paralyzed itself and wouldn't let me speak. Shikamaru shaked his head and dragged me off with him. "We're going home now. Then you can tell me what he did." I just nodded and followed him back to the Nara compound. He stopped by the porch and sat down. "Now tell me what he did and why." I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath. "Well Sasuke became mad at me because I copied his Sharingan and slammed me into a tree. Then he screamed at me and told me to tell him where I got them and that's all…" Shikamaru trembled with anger but calmed down. "… You're not going to be around him alone again ok?" I nodded understanding and rubbed my bandages. Shikamaru stood up and walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders gently. "Tell me if he hurts you again please?" Shikamaru looked sincerely into my eyes and I almost got lost in them. "I'll tell you, don't you worry" I gave him a closed eye-smile and walked into the house and made us some food. "Shika! Food!" he came in and sat down next to me and we both ate in silence. After the food was finished I patted his back and smiled. "Oyasumi Shika" I didn't wait for a reply and went to bed thinking about my family.

~Goodnight :'(~


End file.
